


And They Were Roomates

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Love finds a way to weasel into his room, his mind, and eventually, his heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	And They Were Roomates

Draco lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, Ron snoring softly in the adjacent bed.

Brief moments were currently on repeat in Draco’s mind: Ron’s smile every time they went on coffee runs before class; how lately they were always knocking knees in FILM1101; how it seemed every time Draco glanced up from working on an assignment, Ron was already looking at him. Moments which had meant nothing before were now taking on new meaning, and Draco couldn’t sleep when the possibility that the crush he’d been harbouring on Ron since they met during freshers week might possibly be returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
